The Twin Tails Of Thunder
by Saru112
Summary: Check out Miles "Tails" Prower, Technological computer ace, Went surfing on the internet And was zapped to cyberspace. He turned into the Freakazoid. He's strong and super-quick. He drives Sonic and Eggman crazy 'Cause he's a lunatic!
1. Chapter 1

**I don't anything sonic related or Freakazoid related**

**Check out Miles "Tails" Prower Technological computer ace Went surfing on the internet And was zapped to cyberspace He turned into the Freakazoid He's strong and super-quick He drives Sonic and Eggman crazy 'Cause he's a lunatic**

* * *

Normal POV

Chapter 1: A New Blue Streak Comes to Town

Tails Workshop: 11:00 AM

Tails heard it all the time on the hears the world thanking Sonic the Hedgehog for stopping the infamous Dr. Robotnik A.K.A "Eggman". The young two tailed fox never had a problem with it except that tiny single part of him wanted to be at least noticed by the masses. Usually when tails thought that he just shook it off and worked on one of his inventions. When he started to type on his computer the news report just randomly appeared on the screen leaving him with no choice but to watch.

"well i think that's enough of this. Besides i have to keep working" he said as he clicked the delete button.

As he clicked the delete button something weird happened that the kitsune couldn't explain. His computer screen started shining brightly and sparks erupted from it. Tails, who got up slightly panicking from the sight, got engulfed in the light and sucked into his computer leaving no trace of him.

Suddenly as instantly as Tails Disappeared another fox stood there in his place. This fox fur wasn't golden like Tails' his was blue and his muzzles color was black as Tails' had a pure white. The tips of this foxes tails were black as well and he had pure silver streaks on his tails that resembled lightning bolts. His shoes were pure white with golden streaks going straight down the middle. As this mysterious fox opened his eyes they showed the pure Orange orbs he had and he smirked.

"WOOOOOOOOO YEEEEA FREAKAZOID IS IN THE HOUSE" he yelled to no one in particular as he point his thumb at himself showing his pearly white smile.

"Your who?" A gentle and somewhat angry voice said. "and what are you doing in Tails' workshop!"

The ocean blue kitsune turned to see a pink hedgehog who looked to be 17 and a young rabbit no older than 15. As he looked at them he started to think.

"Tails?...Workshop?"

Just as Freakazoid started thinking a voice in his head started to speak to him.

"Yes my workshop..we are Tails after all right? but that's beside the point I'll be taking over to talk to them" the voice said

The pink hedgehogs patience was wearing thin as she summoned her hammer in her hand.

"Whoa whoa! calm down pinkie" Freakazoid A.K.A Tails said.

"_Oh man ive always wanted to say that_!"

"**EXCUSE ME**?" She shrieked as she raised her hammer and swung it at Freakazoid. She heard the sound of thunder as she swung but hit looked around baffled along with cream.

"Oh im rude where are my manners" he said as he put one arm each around them both on each side poking his head between them. "I'm Freakazoid..but just for you both you can call me...The Fastest and coolest blue thing around". They both screamed and moved away from him quickly wondering how he moved that fast. Freakazoid noticed something though. He noticed they weren't scared of him. In fact it was the opposite Cream and Amy felt a kind of warmth around him like he was someone they knew before. They couldn't shake that feeling.

"You? the fastest and the coolest? I believe that a certain hedgehog has that title already." Amy said proudly.

As she said that the ocean blue kitsune was already beside her smiling which made her jump. she notice he had on a pair of olympic clothing. How he changed clothes so fast confused her even more.

"WELL! excuuuuuuuuuse me pinky! but i have yet to have seen an olympic judge say that title was taken!" He said jogging in place and he quickly ran out of the workshop at a regular speed towards station square. The two sisters watched and decided to follow since this guy was the only clue to where their twin tailed buddy was.

Station Square 12:00

Sonic was lying against a tree enjoying the quiet in the park. Having already defeated Eggman he decided he needed a well deserved nap...or so he thought.

Before he could even start counting sheep he heard a loud yell making him open his quick to look for trouble and he saw it but didn't know who was flipping toward him. All he knew was there was this blue and black fox who completely jumped high in the air and landed clean on his feet and posed.

"I'm blue! I'm cool! I'm number 1 on the song charts! That's right! Freakazoid is in the house ladies!" Said the kitsune. Sonic looked at him with confused eyes trying to figure out what the heck is going on.

Freakazoid winked at passing girls making them faint from the sight of his smile and the addictive color of his eyes. As he turned to sonic he smirked somewhat looking insane which made sonic cringe a little.

"You must be the unofficial fastest thing well I'll tell you now mister!" he stated as he pointed at sonic taking a pair of glasses out of thin air putting them on. "The statistics of you being the fastest are complete and utter crap!"

Sonic couldn't believe what he was hearing, his speed was his life and wasnt just gonna sit there and be taunted like that. He got up with a frown on his face.

"whoa! I just met you and besides I am the fast thing alive who are you to say im not" he said as Amy and Cream came running up tired.

"Sonic Sonic!Tails is missing from his lab and we think this guy knows where he is!" Amy yelled trying to catch her breath.

Sonic looked at Freakazoid but was greeted with a sly smirk.

"Ohohoho!" he laughed sounding like Eggman. "Tails? you say well maybe i do maybe i don't but to find out you have to race me hedgehog cause your Girlfriend over there says you're the fastest."

The blue hedgehog blushed slightly and shook his head frantically as he waved his hands.

"Shes not my girlfriend! seriously people get the wrong idea" As he said that he heard a loud "HMPH" but he ignored it trying to stay focused.

"Agree to race me and I'll tell you where your friend is" he said laughing

Sonic quickly agreed and they stood by the tree side by side.

" We're racing to the other park 20 miles from here on the other side of station square and to make it fair I'll give you a 5 sec head start." Freakazoid said making sonic and the 2 girls look at him crazily. HE was gonna give SONIC 5 secs? This made Sonic chuckle and make a "you can't be serious" look.

"You cute rabbit girl~ you do the count" he said making creams muzzle slightly turn a light shade of red as she nodded.

As cream counted down Sonic readied himself while Freakazoid just leaned against the tree yawning.

Cram yelled go and as soon as she did sonic was already a mile from the starting line leaving a strong wind in his wake.

The two girls looked at the blue kitsune who was reading a book about inventions made throughout time.

"Ah such an interest book i gotta say its quiet a read...so many inventions..so much motivation" he said closing the book smirking.

"Um" Cream said. "5 seconds are up and im pretty sure mr. so- i mean sonic is already halfway back. Cream had grown up over the years but she still had the tiny habit of saying Mr. and Ms. by mistake.

"Ah right right forgot we were racing" he said. The ocean blue kitsune burst off the finish line his book being thrown in the air.

Sonic who was already more than halfway back saw a brief light of lightning pass him going the opposite direction but he shrugged it off. As sonic neared the finish line the blue fox appeared ahead of him and stop at the tree catching his book in his hand as if he weren't racing at all. Sonic just came to a stop inches away from Freakazoid with a look of shock.

"i would've been here sooner but I stopped for a sandwich at that diner. AMAZING food!" he said putting his book away.

Amy and Cream stood there their jaws dropped having seen what happened. Freakazoid walked between them using one finger each closing both their mouths.

"Ladies ladies jaw dropping is so last 80's cartoon and doesn't suit either of you" he said with a smirk. "especially you bunny". He kissed cream and ran off towards Tails' workshop.

Sonic and Amy both looked at cream who blushing like a mad man. At that moment they remembered Tails.

"Dammit he still knows where Tails is!" Sonic yelled running off. Amy followed pulling the completely surprised and frozen cream behind her.

* * *

Tails POV

Tails Workshop: 1:00 PM

Oh man oh man! I really did that! i cant believe I actually beat sonic in a race, I got girls to faint from the sight of me! and best of all i kissed cream!. I couldn't believe everything I did when I got back to my workshop.I was so happy but that happiness faded when I realized i only had a short time before my friends came to catch "Freakazoid" A.K.A me. So i was frantic to get back to normal but a part of me knew what to do, so I snapped my snapped my fingers 3 times and after a tornado of light I was back to normal.

"Tails!" I head sonic say as he came 2 secs after my transformation which was extremely lucky. I quickly put on a fake surprised look to throw him off.

"wh-what is it Sonic is something wrong? is Eggman attacking?" I asked. I wasnt the best actor but it was enough to fool my big brother. He looked at me with a look of relief. Amy and Cream showed up about 10 mins later while me and Sonic were talking. Amy of course the most worried gave me a hug. Cream looked at me and said.

"Tails we're glad your ok but what happened to Freakazoid"

"..who?" I said

They all looked at me.

"You mean you didn't see a blue fox? or anything weird happening?" sonic asked me. I just shook my head trying to hold in a smirk which surprisingly was easy.

"Well ok..if you say so.." he said getting up. "Well we'll let you get back to what you were doing Tails im gonna go see knuckles and see if he'd seen this freakazoid". Sonic ran out at the speed of sound. I looked at Cream and Amy who were about to leave themselves. I waved innocently at them as they left then turned around to my computer which I remembered I left on. It was showing an ad for an old cartoon called the Mask. I was surprised by how the guy acted and how cool he was around women..i wished i could do that. Right then and there i got an idea on how to develop the image of my..how you say...way past cool counterpart.

"That's it and all I will need is...a suit and fix up catchphrases and not state im blue..although it was fun to do so." I said as I walked to my room and opened up the closet. I dug around in the closet for a min or 2 before I found a suit. It was white with a golden tie which made me think of this as a coincidence because if I remembered correctly when I was freakazoid my shoes were white and gold. I quickly stood up holding the suit and thought about what to do when an idea hit me.

"Knuckles and Sonic!" I said as I smirked. Without hesitation i snapped my fingers 3 times and said "Freak out!". With in that moment I was spinning in a tornado of light until-

* * *

Normal POV

A loud thunder sound was heard and where Tails was standing a blue fox with a white suit with a golden tie and white/gold shoes on stood there smirking.

"Oh yea!" he said as spun around and posed. "The irresistable thunder fox Freakazoid! is in the house!". At that instant he realized he was forgetting something

"A HAT! or fedora" he said as he picked up the white and gold hat with a feather at the top. "Lets get...technological" he slowly said. He instantly faced palmed

"Man that sucked who's the guy that writes this stuff." he said talking to himself "No matter! I'll figure it out later, but for right now...to angel island!"

Freakazoid burst out of Tails' room and out of his workshop to where he remembered the Master Emerald was.

Angel Island Time: 1:45 PM

Sonic stood there looking at knuckles questioning him. He really wanted to know where this "Freakazoid" guy was for a rematch, but apparently Knuckles wasnt going to be any help.

"Sonic I told you I've never seen a blue fox seriously i havent. If you haven't noticed ive been here..guarding." Knuckles said bluntly. Sonic sighed having already knew this. He was just hoping he came by this way while he was running away. Before Sonic could turn around he heard the sound of thunder as a mini tornado appeared atop the Master Emerald. This made Knuckles jump back to where sonic was ready to fight. Then they saw him.

"Is it just me or am i just..too damn good-looking for my self" Said a cocky blue fox with his hat held down over his eyes smirking. Sonic was about to make a sarcastic comment until Knuckles butted in.

"HEY GET OFF MY EMERALD! HOW DARE YOU STAND ON TOP OF IT" Knuckles yelled

The cool and suave blue fox lightly jumped off the Master Emerald and looked at Knuckles with his eyes resembling the golden light of the sunset making knuckles step back ready for him to attack.

"Chill out knucklehead im not gonna hurt ya..im just hear to mess with you and blue boy there" he said chuckling. "Btw I saw bat when i got here does that mean anything to you?"

Sonic looked at Knuckles who was only getting angrier. The blue speedster was about to calm him down till Rouge flew and landed in front of the emerald with a sly smirk ready to say something flirtatious till she saw Freakazoid. She froze in her place looking into his eyes and looking at his smile. Rouge suddenly became one thing that she never thought she'd be...shy. Freakazoid noticed this and smirked waiting for the right moment to say something.

"W-who is this guy knuckie i havent seen him arou-" before she could finish her sentence Freakazoid put his finger to her lips gently and smirked at her making her melt on the inside.

"shh shh~" he said as he spun her around so her backs to the emerald and places his hand on it next to her head. The red echidna and blue hedgehog watched shocked.

"you're a beautiful looking girl i feel sorry for whoever's your bf because right now at this moment im about to steal your heart" he said being flirty and smirking back at knuckles making him angry again without him realizing. Rouge couldn't help but blush which was rare for her. Usually she was the one who flirted but the tables were turned.

"I-I-I- um I" she stuttered not able to find the words to speak

Freakazoid lifted her chin slowly sending chills of excitement up her spine.

"Let's me and you run away together we could live in the city..party all day and party all night..oh and did i mention...all the jewels you want and can have" he said with a hint of seduction in his eyes. Rouges eyes widened when she her him say jewels but before she could answer with an obvious yes Knuckles threw a punch at Freakazoid which he dodged quite easily.

"Hey stop filling her head with all that crap!" he blurted out but quickly stopped talking after realizing what he said.

"alright you know since you so obviously don't want me touching your little girlfriend i may go look up that hedgehog" he said with a chuckle looking at sonic in the corner of his eye.

It took sonic awhile to answer since he was still dumbstruck at how easily Rouge went from confident and on guard to Shy and vulnerable.

"Wait! did you say hedgehog" sonic quickly said with a little anger in his voice but he was hoping no one noticed. Much to his disappointment Freakazoid did.

" Yea hedgehog blue boy..the pink one..but you know what nevermind that hammer is a little dangerous"

Freakazoid reached into his suit and pulled out a huge Grandfather clock suprising the trio.

" Ah well i have to take my leave..." he said winking at Rouge "See ya around batgirl"

"WAIT!" Sonic yelled reaching out to him but he was stopped by gust of wind carrying leaves that surrounded Freakzoid. Before the trio knew it all they heard was the sound of thunder and he was gone.

Rouge quickly got her self together and quickly flew off before the other 2 with her could react trying to hide her shame for being so easily seduced like that. She didn't know what it was that got her that way...ws it the way he talked? his smile? or..his eyes. While she dwelled on this thought she saw a bright light in the forest below. She quickly landed hoping it was a jewel but was disappointed when she found the blue kitsune. She was about to walk away until she saw him snap 3 times. After that she saw him spin and light shined revealing none other than Tails making her smirk.

"That went too well i have to admit" Tails said thinking he was alone. "I wonder if i could fight..when im like that..hmm i probably could but i better lay off being Freakazoid for a few days" He look at his hands which made him notice he wasnt in the suit anymore. He just shrugged and started walking home completely unaware of the white bat watching him.

"Ah so fox boy has a little secret power..it would be a shame if someone happened to exploit it" Rouge said smirking.

She flew off towards her home thinking of out her revenge plan.

* * *

**I had to type this im sorry i know i should be working on AGPTR buut i was watching freakazoid on yt..It's part of my childhood so i put 2 and 2 together and here it is i will instantly take it down if you guys dont like it. Anyway like i say please review and thanks for reading.**

Oh yea thank you all who reviewed my other stories i swear i will try to mention you all in the next thing i write. I dont forget on purpose, its just when i get into the groove of writing i forget most things and focus on it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok I kinda started writing this while working on AGPTR eeeh I don't like this chapter. I can tell there's so much wrong with it**

**Btw, Thanks Blood Brandy for your review and advice**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Days Since Last Transformation: 5

**Tails POV**

Tails' Workshop 4 P.M

Well, it's been 5 days since I last transformed into Freakazoid after what happened on Angel Island. The test was a success but I transformed more than once. So to keep suspicion down I decided to take a break. I'm probably being too safe, but I can't shake the feeling that if continued I would've been found out. I looked around my lab and noticed the time. Weird how time flies when you're working alone in a lab, at least, that's what I thought. When I stood up to take a break I saw Rouge standing at the door of my workshop with a smirk that looked like she knew something...Wait...how the hell did she get in here? Oh yea, she's a professional thief...or I forgot to lock the door.

"Hey there fox boy, I hear you can solve any problem and I was wondering if you could solve mine." I tried to hold back a smirk as I listened. Five days ago I had Rouge, ROUGE The Bat in the palm of my hands. I saw her with my own eyes. I bet if I had asked her to, she would've given me all her jewels.

"Um, I guess I could...what's the problem?" Now any person would be confident but I am just Tails right now...Plain, old, _ordinary_Tails not Freakazoid.

"Well," she said as she walked towards me and placed her finger under my chin, "Tails, or should I call you Freakazoid? I have information that I'm sure everyone would be interested in." My eyes widened but I quickly regained composure. She couldn't have known, she shouldn't have known!

"Freakazoid? You mean that fox everyone's talking about? You think I'm him?" She smirked and moved to my ear making me get a chill.

"Oh I know you're him, fox boy. Now you have to do whatever I say." Damn! She's got me, I can't let anyone find out, especially not...Cream. "Now how about you transform and show me what you can do as this guy. I need to know the possibilities and I hear Eggman may attack" She said that with such a devious smile.

I simply had to growl, I mean, why wouldn't I? I'm about become a toy to find jewels or even the Chaos Emeralds, or even worse, the Master Emerald "Fine Rouge you win, but you have to swear you won't tell anyone."

"Oh I wouldn't think of it" she said as she threw up her hands up faking innocence. I just moved a few steps from her and raised my hand slightly.

She watched me curiously, which slightly made me nervous. I quickly snapped my fingers 3 times. "FREAK OUT!"

**Normal POV**

Within a second Tails was spinning, a bright light surrounding him, and with a loud thunder noise he stopped spinning and there stood Freakazoid with his arms crossed and moving slightly to music that no one else could hear.

"The Twin Tails of thunder is in the house!" he yelled as spun around and flipped.

Rouge looked him up and down. "Well not bad fox boy"

"Whoa, fox boy? Heh lookie here, Batgirl, I'm a," He posed and flexed as he smiled showing off his pearly whites. "A FOOOOOOX MAAAAAAN!" he said looking at her. His eyes, that resembled the sunset, had a slight gleam to them that almost made Rouge lose her focus for a second.

"Yea, sure whatever you say fox BOY" she said as she turned around. Freakazoid instantly started dancing in the background. She turned around and he stopped.

"What?" he said with an innocent smile.

"...Nothing, now come on foxy we're going to station square" She walked out the door and started flying towards the city.

Freakazoid spun and was instantly in a military outfit. "YES COMMANDER-CORPORAL-GENERAL ROUGE" He sat on air as if he was on a motorcycle. "VROOM VROOOOM VROOOOOOOOOM!" He instantly sped off following her.

**Station Square 4:35 PM**

Everyone knew Cream the Rabbit, she was very kind and her manners were top-notch. They also knew her because her mother owned a bakery and Cream worked there from time to time to help her out. Today she was delivering a cake to the park for someone's birthday and searching for a certain blue and black fox. Ever since the day he kissed her Cream felt this warm and familiar presence in him. She didn't like him in that way, because her heart belonged to someone else, but he was kinda interesting to her. As she continued to think she heard an explosion that forced her to look up.

"HO-HOHOHOO" an egg-shaped figured laughed. Cream knew this was her time to get out of the fray, but before she could even turn she was grabbed by one of Eggman's robots.

"Well you're not the pink one, but you'll do" He said with a smirk making cream yell for help. It wasn't needed because Sonic was already on the scene looking rather annoyed.

"Hey, Egghead! I can understand Amy, but innocent ol' Cream, come on it ain't right"

"What can I say? I wanted to mix it up a little."

"Well get ready to go down!" As Sonic said that he saw Eggman's new robot fly off.

"BEHOLD MY FLYING MASTERPIECE THE EGG-EAGLE" The large bot transformed and flapped its wings getting out of range of Sonic with cream in its talons.

"Sonic! Help me!"

"Don't worry, Cream! I'll get Tails down here with the Tornado" When the hedgehog said that Creams heart couldn't help but to flutter at the sound of his name. She calmed down slightly knowing Tails would come.

Sonic try to contact the kitsune with his wrist communicator, but he wasn't answering. This worried the blue hedgehog.

"Come on, Tails, answer!"

This wasn't good, first Cream got taken by his archenemy and now his best friend was nowhere to be found. Sonic had no time to think of a plan.

"ZOOM-ZOOOM-ZOOOM!" Said a loud voice making everyone look in the direction it was coming from.

"FREAKAZOID THE FASTEST THING ALIVE AND COOLEST FOX AROUND IS IN THE HOUSE," There the fox stood with his signature smile. "Your evil ways come to an end today, Doctor Robotnik, and today you will understand the true meaning of justice!"

"Who do you think you are, you flea ridden fox!"

Instantly Freakazoid was dressed in a black combat suit with a yellow utility belt and a black cape. "I'm Batman" he said as he quickly spun and ended up dressed in red and blue tights with a mask on. "Or better yet your friendly neighborhood Spiderman!"

Everyone just watch Freakazoid as he hopped off the roof and quickly changed back to what he originally had on. The blue fox walked confidently towards Eggman. He flashed his trademarked smile and winked at some girls as he walked by making them faint on sight.

"Well somebody call a doctor, 'cause I just discovered my looks can be..." He paused and smirked as he pulled a Red rose out of thin air and pointed at Cream, who blushed slightly, "Bad for your mentality." Everything went quiet not even a cricket was heard. Freakazoid held his head down. "Cut me some slack they all can't be good ones." This made Sonic laugh along with several others. Freakazoid started getting mad and looked up to Cream who was giggling also.

_Damnit even as Freakazoid I can't do some things right._

_No, no, don't let your confidence waver you can make a comeback._

"What are you laughing at second fastest thing alive? Ya know I heard at the last Olympic game, Egghead here outran you by a mile"

"Ooooooooh" the crowd said making sonic stop laughing and gain a frown.

"That's right, I went there, but enough of your humiliating defeats I have a beautiful bunny to rescue!"

"Hey hold on!" Before sonic could finish Freakazoid was already in the air.

"Stop him!" Eggman yelled as the fox raised his fist and punched the Egg-Eagle. As soon as he did the Bird like bot dropped Cream, making her scream in fear and completely forget she could fly. Soon she felt herself stop. Confused and scared cream looked to herself in the arms of Freakazoid and him using his tails to fly.

"T-Tails?" Cream asked curiously

Suddenly Tails heart did a flip when she said his name, but he ignored it and stayed in character.

"Naw, sorry girly, I'm not this guy Tails."

"B-but you have 2 tails and you're using them to fly."

"That's just a coincidence"

Freakazoid landed near the park and let cream down as he turned around to leave. Cream tried to ask him some more questions but he was gone within an instant. Sonic came up beside her to see if she was ok hoping she wasn't hurt.

"I'm fine mr. so- I mean Sonic."

The blue speedster nodded, but noticed Rouge hovering above with a smirk on her face. As she flew off Sonic noticed she was heading towards where Tails' shop was, he grabbed Creams hand and sped off in the same direction.

What are you up to now Rouge...

**Tails workshop 5:20 PM**

When Rouge came to Tails in his workshop he was already back to normal. She saw potential in his power and speed. With him as Freakazoid she could steal as many jewels as she wanted. "Hey, Fox boy, that was quite a show you put on."

"It wasn't a show, and I'm not gonna help you steal anything Rouge"

"Now, now foxy you're not in a position to give me commands." Tails knew she had him in a bind. He knew the consequences if everyone found out:

_1. Amy's Piko-Piko Fury. _

_2. Knuckles Rage._

_3. Losing his best friend and brother sonic. _

_4. Cream would never speak to him again._

All 4 of those consequences forced Tails to work with her. He watched as Rouge left his workshop. The yellow kitsune was about to close his door until Sonic ran in with Cream.

"Tails, where were you I tried contacting you."

"It's true, he did" cream said. "By the way, are you friends with a blue and black fox?"

Tails, who really wasn't in the mood faked smiled and tried to come up with an excuse

.

"Well Sonic I was at the mall trying to find parts, and no I'm not Cream sorry." The kitsune watched as Sonic just nodded and ran out the door. Tails mentally sighed in relief.

_One down, one to go…_

When he turned his head to look at Cream she was staring right at him as if she was staring straight in his soul. "Miles 'Tails' Prower," she said as she placed her hands on her hips just like her pink hedgehog sister. This girl has seriously been hanging around Amy too much, "Don't you lie to me. I can tell by the look in your eyes your upset about something." Ok, seriously it's like she's the embodiment of Amy now. Next thing you know she'll pull a hammer from out of thin air.

"N-no really Cream everything is fine I would never lie to you"

"You promise?"

"Yes" As soon as he said that Cream hugged him, which made him feel guilty. He felt the lies were starting to build up and the fact he just lied straight to her face made it worse. He knew what would happen if he told the truth, but could he really tell Cream? Would she understand?

"C-cream"

"Yes, Tails" she asked looking at him

"I have something to tell you'

The rabbit watched him and waited curiously.

"I'm-"

* * *

**Again, please review it helps me. Also sorry again this is just...not the best chapter it really isn't.**

**One more thing, I was thinking about doing a school type story but I would still need students and such so I may add OCS. I'll decide after I update AGPTR**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello All Saru112 here to say thanks to all who favorite and followed this story and my other ones too. This Chapter is a little...meh. I plan to remake it, but not right now.**

* * *

**The Twin Tails of Thunder **

**Chapter 3**

**Normal POV**

Tails' stood there in front of Cream ready to tell his secret identity, when he got a brilliant idea. An idea that would keep his identity secret and give him an alibi for why he doesn't show up when needed. This plan was simple, it was genius. The twin-tailed kitsune looked to cream who was patiently waiting for Tails to tell her what he was going to say.

"Cream, Truthfully I know who Freakazoid is..."

"Oh you do! That's great! I really wanted to thank him." she beamed.

"But.." he responded trying to hide a smile.

"But what?"

"He doesn't want people to know his identity he wants to keep it secret."

"ooh" The young rabbit said getting the idea.

Tails smiled to himself. He technically wasn't lying to her. He in fact knew who Freakazoid was. This fact kept his rational mind in check. He decided to ask Cream if she wanted to help him with a few of his projects, which she happily agreed too. She may not have know much about the technology, but Tails didn't care as long as she wasn't getting bored. Truthfully he was surprised the rabbit never got bored , even when she was young she never ever complained like Sonic. She never tried to get him out of his Workshop like Amy. She definitely didn't annoy him by accidentally breaking things like Knuckles.

The young fox sighed in content as he started maintenance on the Tornado. He had neglected it lately. Ever since he became Freakazoid he usually used his speed to make quick trips to places.

"Hey cream could you hand me-"

"The 30mm Wrench." she said finishing his sentence and handing him the wrench.

"Y-yea that's right, Thanks." he replied as he took it. That was certainly surprising to him. Though...It was just a coincidence. He decided not to dwell on the thought any further and just focused on the work at hand, While he was thinking of a plan to get Rouge off his back. His secret is safe for now, but Rouge was still a major factor.

**Cream POV**

Yes! I think I impressed him! Secretly I've read up on almost all Tails' inventions; ESPICIALLY the Tornado. Turns out learning all of this wasn't that hard. I don't get why Sonic complains so much either. It's actually fun to help make mechanical marvels, like recently I've made a little robotic chao. I called him Omachao, but he was annoying really. I know, I know, I should be nicer, but the little robot kept saying things I didn't understand.

Like:

_Press the A button._

_Use the L and R buttons to change the camera angle._

_Press the Z button to do a Team Attack (Sonic Heroes-GameCube)_

I tried to stop it from talking but I think I pressed a button that wasn't supposed to be there because he just disappeared into thin air. I have no idea where he went. ( How about you guys guess ha!)

Back to the topic of Tails. It was cute how he looked at me when I gave him the right tool or part he needed. He even complimented me several times. It made me blush and smile on instinct. I loved it when he complimented me and recognized me as intelligent. Even when we were younger he realized I had brains and let me help him on his projects.

"Hey Tails?" I said shyly remembering something.

"Yea?" he replied keeping his focus.

"I-I wanted to ask if you would want to..."

"Want to do what?"

"I-if you wanted to g-go.." At this moment I panicked I didn't know what to do. I wanted to ask him to go on date, but I just cant do it. I'm not as confident as Amy. I'm just too shy. I watched as he stopped working to look at me. Oh god, he's staring. Come on Cream! You can do this!

"I j-just...I just realized I have to go home!" I said quickly as I got up. He just nodded understanding and I walked out as fast as I could.

Amy's not going to be happy about this...She never did like when a person was shy. She always thought shyness was unnecessary. As I was walking home I realized I hadn't delivered the cake and I accidentally left it at Tail's house. Without a moment of hesitation I ran back to his workshop.

**Normal POV**

Back at Tails' Workshop he was sitting there contemplating on what he should do next. He wondered if it was safe to transform again. He decided to take the chance, so he stood up snapped his fingers 3 times and yelled...

"FREAK OUT!"

Within a second Tails was engulfed in a tornado and a very bright light. Soon enough as they disappeared there stood Freakazoid wearing a black and white suit. His sunset colored eyes drifted to a nearby mirror and he smirked at the image.

"Heh, Not bad, not bad at all~" he said.

The blue and black fox posed a couple of times before finally getting ready to leave. As he opened the door he came face to face with a rabbit, who had her hand up ready to knock.

They both stared at each other Sunset eyes meeting brown. Neither ones gazing leaving the other. For 5 minutes they stared until Freakazoid decided to break the silence.

"Why, hello there beautiful" he said as he smiled almost making cream faint.

"H-hello Mr. Freakazoid." she said quietly. "Why are you here in Tails' workshop?"

That question caught him off-guard, but being the cool guy he was he easily came up with something.

"I was asking him a couple of questions about Eggmans base, because I wanted to get a an invention of his."

"Oh I see, is Tails here?"

"No. He's out getting parts."

"Well, ok then! I just came to get a cake that I left." Cream said as she went to the table and got the cake. "It was nice talking to you again!" With that the rabbit ran off.

Freakazoid watched her leave with a smirk on his face. The rabbit was cute he gave her that, but he had to focus on his task at hand. You see, Tails came up with a plan to handle Rouge. He needed a Hologram projector and since he didn't have time to make one...He decided to borrow one.

In a flash Freakazoid was out and running passing through the city on his way to the forest where Eggmans base was last sighted. As he ran he noticed a black hedgehog on top of a building looking around. He made sure that he wasn't seen by him but unfortunately for him it didn't work. The black hedgehog started to follow Freakazoid noticing where he was going and he decided to watch.

Within 5 minutes the blue and black fox stood before a heavily guarded base. He saw the sentry bots that patrolled the outer perimeter and just chuckled. The kitsune just sped by them and as he was continuing his mission he was having a deep...A very deep conflict within him.

_- In Freakazoids Mind -_

Deep within this young fox's mind there stood Tails' and the blue fox himself. They seemed to be having a...Simple disagreement

"You said you would use my powers to HELP, not STEAL!"

"It's technically not stealing if Eggmans evil."

"That's not the point. We could've come up with a better solution than this."

"It's fine, it's fine he'll never know because we'll be in and out in a snap."

Freakazoid just sighed. He knew Tails' intentions were pure but he was sure they could find a better way. Reluctantly he agreed as long as Tails promised that this would be the first and only time he does it, which he agreed to.

"Tell me one thing though my friend."

"Ok sure? What do you want to know?"

"What's the deal with you and the rabbit."

Tails blushed furiously being surprised by the question.

"She's just a friend."

Freakazoid just chuckled and smirked.

"You don't have to lie, besides I been poking around and your memories, thoughts etc." he said as if it was normal.

"Hey!"

"What? It get's boring in here sometimes."

Before Tails could respond both foxes were surprised to hear that sirens were going off. Both looked at each other with a slight embarrassed grin.

"It seems we forgot we were in a heavily armed base!" The yellow kitsune said laughing nervously.

"True, So i say we get out there...AND KICK SOME ROBOT ASS" Freakazoid said regaining his normal cocky persona.

_- Outside of Freakazoids mind -_

"Intruder Alert" was all Freakazoid could hear as he watched dozens of robots come from every door, window and vent possible.

"Man" The blue fox said slightly annoyed. "Doesn't ol' Eggy know that quantity over quality is just sad."

"Well he would if the faker stops breaking all of his toys." A voice responded.

Faker? Only one person uses that term in that manner and the blue kitsune knew instantly who it was.

"Shadow the hedgehog, what do I owe this dis-pleasure" he said as he took down a couple of bots without looking.

Shadow just looked at the fox wondering how he knew who he was but quickly shook his head as he watched Eggmans un-welcomed guest take down his bots with ease.

"For one tell me why your breaking into the doctors base."

Freakazoid quickly flashed his pearly white smile and laughed. "I just wanted to add something else to my résumé for the women to love and adore~"

_- Somewhere Else -_

A girl stood up grabbing her heart making her friends look at her bewildered.

"What's wrong." one of her friends asked.

"Freakazoid...Somewhere, He's talking about us." Was all she said before she fainted.

_- Back with Shadow and Freakazoid -_

"See that?" The blue fox asked as he stood around a huge pile of broken bots showing shadow the last scene. "I don't even have to be there to make the girls swoon."

"You're breaking the fourth wall"

"What's going to happen? The author makes us fight? Even though I would win."

"What was that?"

"You heard me...**Faker**."

Shadow just growled and he started to have a stare down with Freakazoid. Both stared at each other and any normal person could see the sparks flying between them.

"But First, how about a change of scenery because this base is boring me now!" The kitsune said as he punched a hole through the wall of Eggmans base and sprinted off towards the outside with Shadow on his heels.

* * *

**Please Review it keeps me motivated. btw new chapter of twisted views soon keep a lookout.**


End file.
